Teenage Rockerz
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: What happens when two people that loath eachother are thrown together in any persons dream come true? GaaraXOoc Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my next story, I don't know how good it'll be, and it'll probably be kind of sad. I have a tendency to write with emotion and I am not happy at all right now. Please review and help with ideas!!

I sat in the back of the class with Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"Gaara we need a drummer." Kankuro stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." I grumbled. Kankuro, Shikamaru and I were in a band and we needed a drummer. We still haven't come up with a name yet. Sure there were a lot of people who wanted to join, I mean we were the hottest guys in school. The thing was they all suck.

"There is still someone who we haven't seen yet." Shikamaru stated.

"Really who?" I asked.

"Heaven Azamaki." He replied.

"I am not allowing that powder puff into our band." I snapped.

"Gaara she's the best drummer and you know it, besides Temari likes her so she can't be that bad." Kankuro added.

"No." I said firmly.

"Come on Gaara at least give her a try." Kankuro pleaded.

"Fine." I grumbled giving in.

"Heaven come here!" Kankuro called. Her head looked over and she smiled. She came over and stood in front of us.

"What ja need?" She asked smiling. I growled at her and she glared.

"We want you to be the drummer in our band." Shikamaru.

"I will but on one condition." She said smirking.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"The constipated Panda has to ask me." She said turning to me smirking. I clenched my pencil so hard it snapped.

"No." I hissed out.

"Fine then, I'll just join Sasuke's band." She remarked going to walk away.

"Gaara you can't let her join them, if she does they'll win the Talent Show." Shikamaru advised nudging me.

"Azamaki." I growled out. She stopped and I could she her smirk.

"Yes?" She asked turning to me.

"I want you to join our band." I spat out swallowing my pride.

"I accept your offer." She said giggling and skipping off. I crossed my arms and glared at everyone in my sight. I was in a seriously pissed off mood and didn't want anyone to bug me.

Okay here's the first chapter. I don't know how good it is, but it should get better. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! I like this story so far and I have it plotted out. I tend to make this one of my longer stories. Also I'm debating where or not I should post this story I've been writing. It's called Toxic and it's a James Bond mixed with woman fire. Let me know what you think! I got the song from AFI; it is not mine, tis called Miss Murder. Sure you all have heard of it. I repeat I do not own the song nor Naruto!

We stood in the band room waiting for our drummer, who was conveniently late. Just then she came running in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stay later at work." She said apologizing.

"Right who would let you work." I scoffed.

"For your information mister PMS'er 24/7 I work at the hippest restaurant in town. I growled and glared at her. She just stuck her tongue out at me and sat behind the drums.

"We're going to be trying a new song to day." I said passing them the music sheets.

"Who wrote it?" Heaven asked scanning through it.

"I did, it's called Miss Murder." I answered. She nodded and started tapping out the beat. We practiced it for a while and it seemed like one of our better songs.

"Can we try one of my songs?" Heaven asked.

"No, practiced is over." I replied.

"But why not?" She demanded.

"Because I said so." I responded and then walked out. Having her in the band was nothing but trouble. I grumbled all the way home.

(Next Day)

I walked to school and the first thing I was met by was her face.

"Why won't you use any of my songs?" She asked confronting me.

"Because I said so." I replied and pushed past her.

"I want a better reason." She demanded stepping in front of me.

"Because your songs aren't good enough." I exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Have you even heard my songs?" She yelled angrily.

"No I don't need to. It's probably all crap, just like your drumming skills!" I retorted.

"Then why did you even have me in your band?" She questioned.

"Because the others wanted you. Personally I don't care if you're in it or not. Actually I would rather have not. You've been nothing but a nuisance, a disturbance." I screamed.

"You know what than, fine! I quit your band!" She yelled and stomped off. I slammed my locker shut and went to class. I sat in my chair and slammed my books on the desk.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Kankuro asked sitting next to me.

"Heaven." I hissed. Glaring at her as she walked in.

"What happened?" He pressed.

"She wanted to know why I didn't want to try her songs. I told her and she quit." I replied still glaring at her.

"She what? Gaara she was our only chance of winning the talent show!" Kankuro said in a hushed yell.

"You know what I don't care! I never wanted her in the band in the first place okay?" I retorted. He huffed and sat down. The rest of the week she didn't even talk to us wouldn't even look our way. It was Friday and we went to the music room for the audition for the talent show. Sasuke's group was up next.

"You guys ready?" Tsunade asked.

"We just need our drummer." Sasuke said coolly. I smirked; it was probably a drop out freak.

"Sorry I'm late, had to talk to Kakashi." A voice said coming from behind us. We turned around and saw Heaven.

"Heaven what…" She just brushed by Naruto and took her place.

"You may begin." Tsunade instructed. I had to admit their song was pretty good. In fact it was the best of theirs I've ever heard. They finished and Tsunade clapped.

"I'll have to say that is the best song I've heard you perform." I said smirking.

"Cool, because Heaven wrote it." Sasuke replied. I tensed and frowned. She smirked at me and left with Sasuke's band. Pissed would not even describe what I was feeling right now.

Their you go another chapter. I think it's moving a little fast, but oh well. I already have next chapter planned out. Want a peak, here you go……

_Next Chapter:_

_I sat and watched as she rolled from the car and came to a sliding halt._

_"Heaven!" I exclaimed._

There you go a preview. Now it will haunt you to figure out who said it and let me tell you it's not Gaara or Naruto or Kankuro. Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
